Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a transfer robot for use in the transfer and support of large area flat media, such as a large area substrate.
Description of the Related Art
Flat media, such as rectangular, flexible sheets of glass, plastic or other material is typically used in the manufacture of flat panel displays, solar devices, among other applications. Materials to form electronic devices, films and other structures on the flat media are deposited onto the flat media by numerous processes. The processes are typically performed in a vacuum chamber which requires handling of the flat media numerous times to move the flat media in and out of the vacuum chamber.
The size of the flat media is getting larger with each generation in order to have more usable surface area for deposition and electronic device fabrication. Currently, the flat media includes a surface area of greater than 4 square meters that is processed. The trend towards increasingly larger substrates and smaller device features requires increasingly precise positional accuracy of the flat media in the various vacuum chambers. Ensuring positional accuracy not only prevents collisions and/or breakage of the flat media, but also facilitates accurate placement of the flat media on a susceptor in the vacuum chambers. Monitoring of the orientation of the flat media in the vacuum chambers is a challenge. Additionally, monitoring of the conditions of the interior of the vacuum chambers without shutting the system down is challenging. While some conventional processing systems include view windows formed in walls of the vacuum chamber, the view windows may not allow full view of the interior of the vacuum chamber.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a transfer robot having the capability to provide real-time monitoring of the flat media and the various vacuum chambers the flat media is moved through.